Taking Chances
by afrah11
Summary: Aaron Hotchner reflects on the importance of taking chances and the rewards that come from it.


_A/N: Hello Everyone! This story is based on the Prompt set by Angel N Darkness, Princess Aletheia and LacytheDemonicDuck. The song is 'Taking Chances' by Celine Dion. Thanks to 'romiross' for including it._

_A very special t__hanks to 'Musiclover14' for the readthrough, for her wonderful comments and for being the amazing person that she is. She likes the idea of H/P much better and so do I._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing from this show or its characters. Unfortunately, I do not own 'Taking Chances' or any other song by Celine Dion either._

_I hope you like it. Enjoy and let me know what you think! Thanks!_

* * *

**Taking Chances**

He'd known that she was going to be special for him since the first moment he laid his eyes on her fifteen years ago at her mother's house. Her big brown eyes framed by thick long lashes, extroverted personality and the mysticism unique to the teenage Ambassador's daughter captivated him and have been following him every step ever since.

She was a mystery to him- back then and now- he knew there were many secrets concealed inside the enigmatic woman that was Emily Prentiss. And even when he was desperate to uncover everything about her, he knew it couldn't be. He was a married man, albeit not happily married and therefore, he'd had no right to approach her. She was a beautiful and amazing girl who did not deserve to put up on any more problems than the ones related to her age, and a married man with a crumbling marriage were most definitely not part of the list.

The years had passed and destiny has brought her back to him; he found himself in front of the cryptic woman that has become an obsession to him for the last fifteen years of his life. Even when he was ecstatic to see her, to feel the contact of the soft skin of her small hand against his larger one, he decided to pretend that it did not affect him, and so he chose the path of indifference when it came to her. But sometimes life was as mysterious as Emily Prentiss and it seemed to know better about the heart's secret wishes and desires. As it was, after years of marriage Haley reached her breaking point and left him-taking their child along with her.

Months later, he was served with the divorce papers in front of her, along with his colleagues and friends. It did not make him happy, it meant that he was going to need a schedule to see his son and that he was now going to be back to an empty house after the end of each case when the plane landed back in Washington; it also meant that he now had a possibility to be with her.

But even after it all, he still hadn't found the courage to tell her how he felt. Sometimes he felt like a stalker-never talking to her, just watching her every move, every gesture, listening carefully to every word that came out of her beautiful mouth and paying extra attention to her gestures and the sound of her contagious smile, like jingle bells moved gently by the wind.

However, it wasn't until JJ's wedding, when he tilted his head and saw Emily dancing with Dave, a dazzling smile touching her lips at every swing in Dave's arms that he allowed his feelings to come to the surface. Without thinking it twice, he approached his mentor and subordinate and tapping Dave's arm with his hand asked him to let him dance with Emily. Dave bowed a little and winked at Emily-a gesture that did not go unnoticed by Hotch, but he decided not to mention something on it. He did not want to waste this precious time with Emily inquiring about Dave's facial expressions.

When the song came to an end, he gently took her arm and guided her to the back of the garden wand under the delicate white rose woven arch which was acting as the entrance to a secluded area. At the back end of the area set a small table with the wedding cake. It was there that he gently took her in his arms, and held her close to his body, nuzzling her neck, inhaling into the unique scent that was Emily Prentiss. He was taking his own sweet time getting to know her better.

It was then, in that magical secluded area, that he found the courage to ask her to give him a chance-to take the ride with him and to explore where their feeling would led them to. He wasn't sure what her reaction would be and he found himself scared. Not a feeling that Aaron Hotchner was familiar with, and yet, it was there, settled in the pit of his stomach. To his surprise, she smiled widely at him before hugging him tight, then brushing a kiss to his lips to seal their deal. She has agreed to take a chance on him, on them.

As it was expected, their journey to happiness was not exactly the easiest one, but to him, it was full of happiness still. Knowing that wherever they go, she was always there sometimes upset others happy, pensive, whatever mood she was in, it always reassured him and made him feel like the happiest man on the face of the earth.

Seeing her with his son was the most beautiful sight-he definitely would rank it above any wonder in the world; it was pure bliss.

A year after their relationship started, he once again found the courage to talk to her, and they both realized that their love had grown; now it was stronger than ever. When you took in the fact that they were together almost all the time-well it only helped to secure the already existing bond between them. It was then that he decided to ask her to take their relationship into the next step.

And as he was waiting for her to wake up so they both could see the miracle that they've created together currently soundly asleep in the plastic crib by the side of her mother's bed, he knew that everything that happened in his life, all the good and bad things were only to make him become stronger and to help him get over the place where he belonged, where he was at the time. With his wife and his children.

Sometimes, all what is need is to be brave and be willing to take a chance on happiness. Moreover, a chance to live.

**The End.**


End file.
